Devil Games: A Vongola Reborn
by panda-kun77
Summary: As a 3rd year high school student living alone, Tsuna thought he had finally escaped the chaos that plagued his earlier teenage life. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong as a single act of kindness unknowingly draws the attention of one Rias Gremory; his school's idol, the president of an Occult club, and a modern day devil who apparently has an interest in chess... and him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Highschool DxD. This should be obvious cuz if I did I'd replace the main dude of HDxD with either Naruto or Tsuna… Hell, even Sousuke Sagara from FMP! I don't know why, I just don't like Issei for some reason I'm still trying to figure out. Something about him rubs me the wrong way…

**A/N:** Hate me… I know, I hate myself too for doing this, but the plot bunny demanded it so I obeyed! For those who enjoy the KHR series and Highschool DxD, enjoy. For those who are annoyed and are waiting for the update for my Sekirei/KHR fanfic… uh, the third chapter is under construction. Please remain patient.

**Quick Edit:** Changed "Bunchou" to "Buchou" and some very minor grammar corrections.

**Summary:** As a 3rd year high school student living alone, Tsuna thought he had finally escaped the chaos that plagued his earlier teenage life. Unfortunately, he's dead wrong as a single act of kindness unknowingly draws the attention of one Rias Gremory; his school's idol, the president of an Occult Club, and a modern day devil who apparently has an interest in chess... and him.

* * *

**Devil Games: A Vongola Reborn**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Tsuna had dealt with life or death situations before. His relationships and position within the mafia world, the Vongola famiglia in particular, played a considerable role in exposing him to such ordeals in the past. Whether it was training from hell—courtesy of his hitman tutor, Reborn—or a large scale battle of epic proportions, the seventeen year old teen had learned to overcome them all.

Well, he kind of needed to in order to survive for this long.

Dropping to one knee, Tsuna resisted the urge to wince at the pain it brought as his eyes darted around the battlefield. The park that he had come to enjoy strolling through on his more leisure days since moving to this city some months ago, no longer held its usual appeal. Instead, it appeared as a dark forest of some horror movie he had watched sometime ago. Even the sky was an eerie dark color as if it was evening when it was only late afternoon. The air was also thick with unrest… which probably had to do with the numerous bodies strewn around the area; lifeless and unmoving.

Tsuna had only a second to note the black wings protruding on the backs of those nearest to him before instincts kicked in for the hundredth time and he was forced to dodge to the side to avoid danger. Not a second later, several light-crafted lances impaled the concrete ground he previously knelt on, sending chunks of gravel skittering across the pavement and causing a spider-web of cracks to form in several directions.

Rolling to his feet once more, his body protesting strongly against it, Tsuna forced his aching arms up in preparation for any following attacks. His breath had become haggard sometime ago and the minor cuts he's acquired were beginning to dry and close. Apart from the other injuries littering his body, the blood staining his orange jacket and brown cargo shorts would be the only reminder of what's transpired here should he survive this.

A figure with long spanning wings soon descended from above; casting an ominous shadow over the ground in front of him, completely covering his own. Tsuna quickly spun around to confront the threat, backhanding a hat-wearing intruder across the face and kneeing another in the process, sending them flying in separate directions. One collided head first onto a tree beside another winged body, while the other landed with a splash into the large water of the fountain.

When he regained his baring from the exerted effort to defend himself, the pain deterring further recovery, Tsuna found himself on all fours, clutching desperately onto the bits of dirt littering the floor. He panted heavily and coughed up a bit of blood, the crimson liquid spilling pass his mouth and trailing down a corner of his lips as he raised his head to gaze upon the figure occupying the fountain edge.

She was a creature of both beauty and death with jet black hair and onyx eyes glowing with an uncertain cloud of emotions. Her body was encompassed by a bikini like garment that exposed her soft, pale white skin and promoted her shapely figure. He had no doubt that any lesser men would fall under her charm the instant they set their eyes upon her, surrendering their mind and body to her will.

"You should've stayed down." She started, whispering so softly that Tsuna strained to hear it. "You should have escaped while you still had the chance."

"…And leave an innocent… to die?" He managed out as he struggled to rise. "I don't think so."

The fallen angel growled in anger. "What is he to you that you would risk dying here?!" She demanded, pointing disgustedly at the familiar form of Issei lying somewhere near him. "He's not worth it!"

"He's my Kohai." Tsuna reasoned, regaining some strength to stand up, albeit unsteadily. "He's my classmate—my friend, and I don't ever abandon my friends."

"You're so foolish, Tsuna-kun…" The dark haired angel bit her lower lips in frustration as she shook her head, her gaze acquiring a pleading look. "Why won't you listen to me? Leave before it's too late."

"I want to, Yuuma-san ." He answered honestly, finding the need to address her by name. "I really do, but I can't if it means Issei's life is forfeited."

There was another hint of emotions that flashed across her eyes before she looked away, her face curtained by dark bangs. Tsuna could almost sense the inner conflict she was going through. If he could just stall a bit longer, he might be able to convince her to cease this dark goal of hers and tend to her fallen comrades as well as Issei.

Yuuma's proud and defiant shoulders drooped as she slowly looked up once more, to peer at his calm brown ones. Her eyes no longer held malice or the previous sadism that he's seen at the very beginning of their conflict. It was all gone, replaced by defeat and uncertainty that had started flickering here and there.

"What am I doing?" Yuuma asked herself. "I'm trying to convince a lowly-human to live. I'm such an idiot."

Tsuna shifted uneasily on his feet as he briefly scanned his surroundings while keeping a concerned eye over her. Just minutes ago he was fighting a vicious battle against these beings that he believed had existed only in bibles and books. These angels though, weren't the divine ones of righteousness and peace that he knew of.

They were Fallen Angels.

At first, the young Vongola wasn't sure how to deal with this discovery. Part of him wanted to reject such ludicrousness and play them off as another mafia family with weird genetics and abilities. Now though, after witnessing and identifying their true alignment, Tsuna couldn't refute their claim and had been quite fearful of their capabilities. Worst still, he didn't know the consequences for interfering with their agenda now that he was aware of them.

"Hehehe…"

Jerking away from his musings—and lightly scolding himself for losing focus, Tsuna warily regarded Yuuma's form. She had covered her face with a hand at some point and now seemed to be trembling all over. This set him on edge, and for a good reason, because the next thing he knew she was laughing hysterically over something he couldn't understand.

"AHAHAHAH, so stupid!"

Tsuna took an involuntary step back at her sudden behavior, wincing slightly at the pain it caused to his injured knee. "Yuuma-san…"

"SHUT UP!" She barked out, her eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. "I've told you before. My name is _Raynare_… Remember that!" Sneering, she spread her arms apart and called forth a familiar pair of red lances into her awaiting hands. They flickered with malicious energy as she pointed one toward his direction. "Now, I'll say this one last time: Flee while you still can Tsuna. You'll regret it if you don't."

The threat was made and Tsuna knew that his window of opportunity was closed. Yuuma—no, _Raynare_ was dead serious. Her cold eyes told him this much, and so he solemnly bowed his head in understanding of what he needed to do.

Taking one last glance at Issei's unconscious form, Tsuna shifted into a stance with his arms raised, tightening the black fingerless gloves over his clenched his hands. Though tired and fearful of the outcome, he resolved to end this matter in the only way he could.

"I'm sorry, Raynare-san, but I won't leave him behind."

"Then so be it." She declared softly, her voice tinged with remorse. "Goodbye… Tsuna."

Those were the last words they exchanged before the darkness of the park lit up once more with vicious flames and chaotic light.

Neither one knew that some distance away, hidden within a tall tree, two shapely figures stood watching their clash. One was a girl with long black haired tied back into an appropriate ponytail, while the other had long crimson hair, freely flowing in the absent wind.

"It's quite surprising, really." The dark haired one began as she clasped her hands over her lap daintily. "We came here anticipating the worst for your candidate piece, but found that our worries were for not. In fact, it appears he's been in very capable hands… wouldn't you agree, my king?"

The girl standing beside her sighed softly in part amusement, but did not stray away from the battle occurring before her eyes. "Must you address me that way, Akeno? You've been acting rather strangely for the last month… Perhaps you find it amusing enough to play your role now that an enemy is present?"

"Not at all, Rias-buchou." Akeno replied sincerely, tilting her head upwards to meet her crimson eyes. "I simply wanted to see if you were listening or not. If you had responded a little late, I would suspect your interest is at its peak and that you were reevaluating our plans. After all, today has revealed more than one mystery that has plagued us for some time now, and an anomaly we could and _should_ exploit immediately."

"You're insightful as always." Rias mused aloud, briefly eyeing the dark haired girl. "But you're correct in your assumptions. This turn of events does indeed change things, and will require further assessment before we can take appropriate actions." She paused to watch as the boy they spied on, hovered above the air in his mystic flames and proceeded to dive towards the awaiting Fallen Angel. "Though who would've thought that he would be capable of such feats… to conjure flames of holy properties and enchanted artifacts—he's quite an interesting one."

"And he is very easy on the eyes." The dark haired girl added thoughtfully as she returned her gaze to the battle.

Rias hesitated for a briefest of moments before replying slowly. "That… is just an added bonus."

"Ara, ara, does that mean you approve of him?" Akeno asked curiously. "I certainly do."

"I figured as much, however, I neither approve nor disapprove. There's still much I would like to know before I can decide that." The crimson haired girl admitted softly. "For now, I'll wait and see if he truly becomes someone worthwhile."

"Then it was very fortunate that Koneko-chan invited him to our club." Akeno remarked. "Otherwise we wouldn't have befriended him."

"Yes, she had certainly given us a valuable opportunity to further develop our bond with him. It'll make things much easier for us." She turned her head to the side and smiled. "Thank you for introducing him to the club, Koneko."

Appearing on the branch beside her, an emotionless, petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes nodded in acceptance. "You're welcome."

Akeno greeted her with a warm smile. "I take it we'll be having company fairly soon?"

"A lot."

"Ara, ara, that's not good. What should we do, Buchou?"

"Greet them of course." The crimson haired devil said with a smirk. "Ensure that they receive a warm welcome, Akeno, Koneko."

"Understood." The white haired girl bowed and vanished from sight.

Akeno lingered a bit longer to regard the battle still raging a distance away, before she too stood up and smoothed her school uniform in preparation. She faced Rias for a moment and titled her head to the side. "I hope you wouldn't mind me cutting their visit short. I'd like to see the result of their match." She gestured towards the two combatants fighting in the sky. "It looks to be promising."

Rias raised a brow and, after a moment, let out an amused chuckle. "Do what you wish, Akeno. Just see to it that our guests won't return."

"Of course, Buchou."

With a bright smile plastered across her beautiful features, Akeno leapt into the darkness below them and swiftly made her way to greet their uninvited guests. Rias watched her disappear from her field of vision before returning her attention to the spectacle happening nearby. It seemed to be nearing its climax, but the results were still far from certain. She smiled, however, as her eyes tracked the movements of the boy with the mystical flames.

"I wonder…" The crimson haired girl murmured softly to herself as she summoned a red chess piece into her hand. "If I do approve of you… would you become my pawn or perhaps my next Knight?"

Rias raised the little piece up to match the size of the boy from where she stood. From her perspective, they fit near perfectly in size and that caused her to smile a tiny bit more. "I guess we'll find out soon enough, now won't we… Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Haha, I finally got this prologue out of the way. This idea has been killing me and so I'm glad it's finally up here. I'll be looking forward to the feedback since, to my belief, I'll be the first author to start a cross between these two: **High School DxD** and **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**.

Please Review and tell me what you think—especially if I should keep Issei in the story or not. It'll be even better though if an author or two are inspired to try this crossover out. I'll be eager to read and review them if so!

Laters for now, I got several tests this Monday, so time for studying! Wish me luck!

If I pass with flying colors (and if this one garners good, _long_ reviews) I'll begin the next chapter and post it at the same time I update my Sekirei crossover. If not, well, I'll continue but I'll need to put more effort in studying to make up for those points I lost.


End file.
